One World
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: Luffy is determined to break Ace free from prison, but a strange pair arrives from another ocean that agree to help him. Will these two make the difference between success and failure?


One World  
Chapter 1: Crews Departed

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters involved except The Defending Pirates, and the Freedom Pirates.

Impel Down, the government's most secure prison. Here, only the worst of the worst are sent to wait out their days in an eternal hell. Monkey D. Luffy, a boy who ate the Gum Gum fruit, has a brother trapped within its walls. Portgas D. Ace, Luffy is currently planning an escape attempt on the prison, and his plans are being aided by the snake princess Boa Hancock. The Kuja pirates, led by the snake princess were sailing on the ocean, a bright day ahead of them as Luffy and Hancock talked over their plan of how to get Luffy into the prison. Hancock would use her rank as a warlord to get them in, while Luffy hid, coiled around her beneath her coat. Once they were alone Luffy would slip away and begin his rescue attempt for Ace.

A sudden commotion from outside drew the pair's attention.

Luffy was out the door in a flash, he looked out on deck and saw two figures kneeling down on the deck smoke rising from their bodies. Luffy also noticed the Kuja pirates had bows aimed at the pair.

The first, the boy on Luffy's left, had dark blond hair with a few spots of black in it that was spiked back from his head, his clothes were similar to Luffy's: an open jacket and pants, only his were dark gold with a black stripe down each leg. From what Luffy could see, two gorge-like scars ran down his arms, and a stitched wound, similar to his own was above the boy's left eye. He had golden eyes that had spikes rimmed around the irises, and his canine tooth protruded slightly over his bottom lip. His skin was tan and his body was well fit, muscles were obvious all over his body.

The other boy, on his right, was a white-haired youth with pale skin and thin, fragile-looking limbs. He wore a black silk jacket and pants with black socks and sandals to cover them. His hair was short and came down over his forehead. His eyes were a dark black color and were a normal design. No scars could be seen on his body and his teeth seemed to be of normal size.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy, these two appeared on the ship, we quickly dealt with them, the gold one had a weapon on his person, but we disarmed him," One of the pirates said, indicating a blue staff with a gold ring and smaller golden rings that rattled around on it, that was lying nearby.

"We don't mean you any harm," The golden one said.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"My name is Guardian G. Gatescholar, and this is my ally Gurdeir," Gate said indicating the pale youth next to him.

"Why are you here?"

"We don't know," Gurdeir replied testily, like he'd answered the question before.

"We think they're in league with the marines," one of the Kuja warriors whispered to Luffy.

"We aren't working with the government!" Gurdeir shouted standing up, a green aura had appeared around his right hand, and his whole body was covered in a turtle-shell material.

The pirates released their barrage of arrows, and Gurdeir replied by ducking down in front of Gatescholar and guarding him against the missiles. The attacks bounced off his armored body and when they finally stopped he stood up and glared at them. Gate used the opportunity to grab his staff and, twirling it above his head, turned it into a short-sword which he held extended to his right.

Luffy held his hand up, "Alright, stop," He said.

The two young men looked at him with interest.

"Where do you last remember being?" he asked them.

"On my ship, with our crews," Gate replied.

"Your crews?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, we're pirates," Gate replied.

-Sometime later-

Gate and Gurdeir were sitting in the planning room with Luffy and Hancock.

"What do you say?" Luffy asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Gate answered, standing up, he let his staff fall from his lap to be caught in his hand.

Gurdeir nodded, he had been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Let us know when you're going to break into this Impel Down place," Gurdeir said slamming his fist into his open palm.

"We're currently on our way to Impel Down," Hancock explained.

Gate and Gurdeir nodded, "Then let's get started," Gate said with a grin.

The group traveled for another hour before arriving at the prison, going with their original plan Hancock had Luffy wrap himself around her under her coat, She then added the part of taking Gate and Gurdeir as 'prisoners' binding them with sea stone handcuffs. The pair followed her, their chains being held firmly in her right hand. She led them inside past the guards, and were met by the Warden and his two hands.

"Warlord Hancock, what can I owe to this visit?" Magellan, the large warden of Impel Down asked.

He stood at double the height of a normal man, and with sharp teeth and horns he bore the semblance of a demon from hell, going with the prison's theme.

"I've come to check on the status of Impel Down, with the upcoming war I am to make sure the prison remains impregnable," she explained

"Of course," Magellan said as he clasped his hands together.

"I'd like to tour the prison, to make sure of that for myself,"

Magellan nodded, "Yes ma'am, right this way," he began to lead the way then stopped.

"Would you like me to take your coat?" He asked.

"No, I am fine," she said.

"I insist, some of the floors can be hot," he said.

"Fine, if you insist, show me where to put it," She demanded.

He nodded and showed her to a small side room with a coat rack, she walked inside and shut the door behind her and took off the coat allowing Luffy to come free. Gate and Gurdeir looked at Luffy and the trio nodded.

Hancock led Gate and Gurdeir back outside and continued with the tour, Luffy however began to make his way across the floors.

Gate and Gurdeir looked to each other and nodded, breaking their bonds they quietly slipped away.

"First, we bathe the convicts in a large pot of boiling water, destroying anything they may have to escape with, we'll demonstrate now with the two prisoners you've brought with you," He said, turning to Hancock who had a look of surprise and disbelief on her face.

She was holding the chain, but Gate and Gurdeir were gone.

"What!?" Magellan shouted seeing the missing pair.

"Find them," he shouted as his two assistant who nodded and ran off to go search the prison.

Gate and Gurdeir were running through the prison side-by-side, ignoring the calls of prisoners nearby.

"We've got to find Luffy," Gate said.

"Where'd he go, he can't have gotten far," Gurdeir asked as he looked around.

The pair saw a flash of red and chased after it, finding Luffy standing over a large pit.

"Luffy!" Gurdeir shouted raising a hand in greeting.

"Great, you guys are here, but we have a problem," Luffy said looking down.

The pair also looked into the pit and were in awe of what they found, a large forest of blood red trees.

Gate looked over the pit and spotted a doorway on the other side.

"There," he said, indicating it with his staff.

Luffy nodded and positioned himself in the hallway, slamming his fists into the wall he pulled back, his arms stretching. Gate and Gurdeir watched the process not realizing what his plan was until the last minute.

"Wait, wait, wait-"

Gate was cut off as Luffy pulled his arms out and flung forward, catching Gurdeir and Gate in the process and sending them crashing through the doorway on the other side.

"Warn us when you try to do that next time!" Gate said as he disentangled himself from the pile of bodies.

Gurdeir stood up and brushed himself off.

"You always seem to expect everyone to have a vast arsenal of powers at their disposal, not everyone is born with mimicry abilities,"

"You know I don't have those anymore," Gate said as Luffy took off at a run.

He and Gurdeir followed, their arguing echoing off the walls of the prison.


End file.
